


Speak a Little Louder

by victorianvirgil



Series: A Melody of Burning Matches [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 1980s band fic, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sex, a melody of burning matches ficlet owo, but i mean it could be a stand alone, idk - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, they’re in new york, yehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil
Summary: A Melody of Burning Matches ficlet to be read after chapter 9 (continue on at your own risk of spoilers)Nearing their two year anniversary, Logan and Patton spend their two week break between tour legs in New York about a twenty minute drive from where Roman is staying with Virgil. Although they meet up with them or Remy quite a bit, they mainly keep to themselves. They’re happy, find it easy to be with one another, all until the very last night.





	Speak a Little Louder

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely inspired by Fleetwood Mac’s “Everywhere”, and I recommend you go check it out!!

_July 27, 1983_

Logan Conroy’s skin was slick with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead and breaths falling short.

Although the world around him had changed, faced now with the dazzling lights of the crowded New York streets as he walked back to his hotel, Logan could still see the darkness of the bar and Patton’s smile shining through it as he sang in his untrained voice.

But still beautiful, breathtakingly so.

He looked back over his shoulder as if sensing that the other was thinking about him, his lips stretched as wide as they possibly could and a blinding glimmer dancing in his blue eyes.

“Come on,” he encouraged, momentarily falling back into step with Logan so that he could be heard, “I have the only key and if I get there first, I won’t let you back in.”

“It’s my key, you left yours in the room,” Logan countered, gaze flickering over Patton’s head for a moment. A group of women were close by, close enough to hear, so they’d have to be careful. Thankfully, they were smarter than Roman and Virgil were most of the time, far less obvious.

But Patton always felt without reservation, everything clear in his eyes. If they spoke too loud, drawing the attention of the women, it wouldn’t take much to figure out that Patton wanted to fuck him.

The thought alone made Logan shiver, tucking his hands into his pockets to hide their tremors as he picked up his pace by half a step.

Despite his threats, Patton kept his cool and refrained from hurrying ahead. The elevator ride was almost agonizing.

Patton’s hands were steady as he inserted the key into the lock, turning it easily and pushing the door open. Initially, their sides of the room had been night and day—Logan’s neat and tidy with only an Agatha Christie novel on the nightstand revealing his character while the majority of Patton’s belongings had been scattered on the floor to the left of the bed closest to the window since the first night; but after nearly two weeks, their distinctive natures had merged. At one point, Patton had grabbed Logan’s book to read the summary on the back, leaving it on his own nightstand, and a few nights ago, Logan had pulled Patton’s shirt off, discarding it to his side, and there it still lay.

He looked for only a moment, bracing himself for Patton to pounce after the door sighed shut and the chain slid into place seconds later.

Instead, he rounded Logan to go to the window, keeping his back turned as he lifted a hand to part the curtains and peer outside.

Logan followed, but of course he did, he’d follow Patton to the ends of the world. “You were amazing tonight.”

_ “Amazing?” _Patton repeated, a smile visible in the word. Not sounding horny, at least Logan didn’t think it was.

He nodded, although the other couldn’t see him, and pulled his shirt off. His glasses were next, the world instantly blurring around him as his prescription was removed. Steps away from Patton now, hand outstretched to turn him around, pull him to the bed, and show him just how amazing he was. “Yeah,” he breathed, images of the inevitable future further clouding his vision, “your _ voice, _fuck. It was so hot hearing you.”

To his surprise, Patton laughed, hand pushing past the curtain and fingers brushing against the glass. “I’m not Roman Prince, that’s for sure.”

“You don’t have to be.”

He turned then, expression something of stories. Something—for all Logan knew about the world—couldn’t analyze.

So he kissed him instead.

Patton met his touches with gentle ones of his own, allowing Logan to pull him away from the window and slam him against the wall beside it. A groan escaped from him and Logan’s stomach flipped, skin tingling as Patton’s fingers slipped into his hair—tugged.

_ “Patton,” _he breathed against his mouth, one hand resting on Patton’s stomach beneath his shirt and feeling the warm skin beneath the tips of his fingers. “Let me . . . let me-”

“What do you want to do?” he asked, lashes fluttering open and searching the greens of Logan’s eyes. Innocent, seeming so innocent and pure and not at all like what Logan was thinking of. About to suggest.

His breath hitched, “To ride you.”

The light blue darkened, his bright smile wavering as desire took over. He nodded and finally. Finally.

Shirt gone, he half-dragged them to the mattress, pushing Patton down onto it with an aggression he only ever had when he was with _ him. _During the few times the other surrendered control and allowed Logan to do as he pleased.

Logan was on his knees between his legs in an instance, strong hands already tugging at the belt and trying to free him. Another laugh escaped Patton and Logan’s eyes shot up, what the Hell was so amusing? “What are you laughing at?”

Shaking his head, he said nothing, only reaching out with a steady hand and cupping his cheek. The callouses brushed again Logan’s smooth skin, stopping him in his tracks and drawing a shattered breath from his chest. So gentle, so unlike every time before. Falling into bed with Patton was a promise of pleasure, of release. This was softer than that, almost loving.

He worked faster, trying to pull Patton from whatever fantasy realm he lingered in. There was no time for that, for whatever he was thinking of.

There was a half-empty bottle of lube on the side table and it would do, Logan unable to help himself and kissing Patton as he reached out for it. The other’s glasses were still on, and after stripping them both of their jeans, he plucked them from the bridge of his nose and placed them in place of the bottle on the nightstand.

Logan pulled back to sit atop of Patton’s thighs, fingers soon coated in lube and easily sliding into his tight, tight hole.

His eyes rolled back and he knew that Patton was watching him, making a show out of it for him.

Neither lasted long, Logan feeling Patton’s cock throb against the inside of his thigh and it was only moments before he was gripping the base of it, lifting his hips and slowly easing himself down. There was nothing gentle about it, not with Logan in control.

“Fuck,” Patton groaned, one hand roughly gripping his hip and good, that’s what he wanted. He could do anything but soft, knowing what would follow that.

Sweat poured down Logan’s chest, dripping onto Patton’s exposed skin as he rode him until he felt like he could no longer. And then some.

Patton groaned, fingers wrapping around the wrist of the hand Logan had placed on his chest to steady himself. But Logan didn’t look at him, eyes shut and losing himself in the pleasure of where their bodies met. Nothing else, he didn’t need to think of anything else.

He came suddenly then, nearly doubling over with a yell as Patton caught him, arms wrapping around his shoulders and holding him in place as he followed. They lay there for a moment, chest to chest and Patton still inside of him, trying to catch their breaths.

Logan was able to tear himself away first, picking himself up from Patton’s thighs and collapsing on the mattress besides him—one arm thrown over his eyes as his chest rose and fell sporadically, almost unreliably. Next to him, and for the third time now, Patton laughed.

“What the-”

He was cut off by Patton brushing his lips against his own, silencing him with the simple action. It could hardly be classified as a kiss, their breaths only just mingling, but it still shattered Logan completely. When he pulled back, Logan opened his eyes, and despite his prescription, Patton’s next words were clearly displayed in the blinding flecks of his eyes.

“I love you,” he said as easy as breathing, and he meant it.

Logan got up without a word, legs shaking beneath his weight.

Patton shot up in alarm, eyes wide and an apology already on his tongue, but Logan would have none of it.

“I just-” he said, acting so unlike himself that if he turned a bit to his right, he wouldn’t have recognized himself in the mirror. Cum dribbled down the back of his thighs as he pulled on jeans—thankfully his—and the first shirt he could find to cover the love bites and scratches decorating his pale skin. Shoes came next but Patton was there, a hand carefully on his bicep.

“Lo-”

“I’m going out for a drink.”

Final, no room for argument. It was only then did he lower his hand, watching as Logan grabbed his key.

Neither breathed until the door was shut between them, Logan taking three steps beyond it before nearly collapsing against the wall.

There was something in his chest, an overwhelming _ something _that he had never felt before, and fight or flight had kicked in to save him. He knew how to pick his battles.

Steps away, miles away, Patton was still standing in the middle of the room, _ their _room, trembling. His skin, flushed from sex, had turned a darker red and his eyes formerly, filled with desire, pooled with tears. He didn’t bother with clothes, forcing himself into the bathroom and begrudgingly looking into the mirror. There, completely bare, he studied himself.

He could blame Logan for not feeling the same, not at all.

-

Logan didn’t know how to feel, what he felt. He had made his way to the first—and closest—gay bar, just a few blocks away. Bought himself a drink, then another, and another still, all while smoking. He went through half a pack before the familiar hum echoed in his head, calming him down a bit.

It was what he needed, he knew that much.

Then there was someone else, a someone he had never met before, sliding into the bar stool beside him. Logan didn’t bother looking, not until another drink was slid in front of him.

Brown eyes, nothing special about them.

“What’s your name, handsome?”

He was drunk, voice making it clear enough, and he reached out to brush his knuckles along Logan’s forearm. The hairs there stuck straight up from the contact, a cold shiver washing over him.

“Logan,” he replied, taking the drink in his other hand and downing it quickly. The man whistled, clearly impressed. He hadn’t been trying to do that.

“Well, Logan, do you want to dance?” He didn’t, not really.

He got up anyway.

The lights flashed in Logan’s eyes, nearly blinding him, but the body pressed against his guided him through the crowd so he didn’t need to see anyway.

“How about it then, Logan?” he asked, voice low and seductive. The hand on his hip tightened, large and unfamiliar and _ uncomfortable. _He had been with Patton and Patton alone for so long that he forgot what it was like to be touched by anyone else. What it was like to even want to be touched by anyone else.

So he kissed him then, almost experimentally, and the other tasted like beer and tar. The man leaned in, wanting more, but Logan instantly recoiled, plucking himself from his arms.

“Wh-”

“I think I love him too.”

It hadn’t been intentional and half-embarrassed, he left without another word.

It made sense, logically, and he felt like an idiot for not seeing it before. He never miscalculated with things like that, such important things. He was damn near notorious for being blunt and to the point, having no need to misread feelings or over-analyze them. They were simple, or they could be if categorized.

Like how when he had met Virgil in the bookstore his freshman year of high school, unable to focus on his book and breath catching whenever he looked his way. A childhood crush, one that hadn’t translated into adulthood. He felt nothing but respect on a musical level for the man, and he hoped that if things with Roman progressed, they could be friends—but nothing more.

Because of Patton, because he was so in love with him that he couldn’t see anyone else.

The streets were difficult to navigate while intoxicated but Logan managed to find the hotel, the elevator somehow having broken since after he left and he was forced to half-crawl up the stairs.

It was past three by then, the lights off and Patton not stirring as the door creaked open and Logan fell into bed beside him. The other had showered, smelling of his cedar shampoo, and his chest rose and fell easily. Logan wanted to touch him, apologize again and again because they were nearing two years and he should have known, should have been smart enough to know how he felt.

But Patton remained still, seeming oblivious to the other’s presence.

He joined him in sleep not long later, following him into unconsciousness after promising himself that he would fix it all in the morning.

-

By the time Logan awoke, Patton was long gone.

He didn’t even realize it at first, arms wrapped tightly around a pillow and breathing in the sweet scent of the other’s cologne. But as he grew more and more aware of the world around him, a pillow with Patton’s scent wasn’t enough to satisfy him.

Logan pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing at his tired eyes and gritting his teeth as his head started to pound. But it was the least he deserved for what he did to Patton, the pain he caused him from his own stupidity.

As if on cue, the door opened and Logan sprang to his feet. He had forgotten to take his shoes off and they were still on, creaking against the hardwood as he rounded a corner and stopped in the hallway before the door. Compared to Logan—hair askew, glasses crooked, and clothes wrinkled—he looked absolutely perfect.

If anything, he only looked tired.

“Morning,” he said, voice rough and fuck, his _ voice. _He was damn beautiful, even in heartbreak.

“Pat-”

“Look, I’m sorry. If it makes you feel better-”

But Logan was kissing him, pressing Patton back against the frame of the door. There was no reservation, seeming not to care that sunlight was streaming in through the open windows or that anyone could walk by the open door and see them.

He pulled back, body still close and caressing his cheek with his knuckles, “I love you too, and I’m sorry I didn’t say it last night. I love you.”

Patton’s breath hitched, “You don’t have to say it, not if you don’t mean it.”

“But I do,” Logan said, lips brushing against his soft cheek. Gentle, loving. “I love you more than anything.”

And he kissed him to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> so disclaimer: i think ppl with brown eyes are gorgeous lmao lo just thinks they’re “plain” bc they aren’t patton’s eyes and he’s in love with him. moving on.
> 
> i’ve had this ficlet in mind for a while and im really glad that i was able to write it. ik we don’t see enough of the boys in amobm bc roman is an oblivious fuck, so i feel obligated to write about them separately (and i adore them, logan conroy and patton lamoureux get me in my feels SO FAST). i hope you guys like reading about them lol
> 
> until next time (chapter 10 is wild guys),  
ronnie


End file.
